Thunderous Angels And Hell's Lips
by LycoX
Summary: A late night phone call between two former lovers.


**Thunderous Angels**

 **And Hell's Lips**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This is part of my Strange Partnership 'verse and takes place a few days after 'Footsie Fun'. And warning, this is likely to be a little angsty with some mild swearing as this one-shot takes inspiration from the songs 'Thunder Rolls', 'Lips Of An Angel', and 'Highway to Hell'. Which that last one was suggested by Trolling Since Chernobyl. Now let's roll on!**

* * *

 **3:30 AM**

As the thunder rolled and the lightning flashed across the sky in Beacon Hills, a phone could be heard ringing. Causing the owner of it to groan in annoyance as it was only serving to wake her up and she hated that kind of thing. _I swear to God it better not be Liam wanting to bitch about Gwen and her evil Footsie plans or even the Mayor. Cause its too early for that shit…_

Blearily grabbing her phone, she answered it and brought it to her ear with her eyes still closed. "Hello?"

" _Malia._ "

"Ugh, yeah, this is her."

" _I would hope so, otherwise I would probably feel a little guilty for callin' the wrong number._ "

Letting out a noise of annoyance as she sat up on the edge of her bed, she asked a very important question that was burning through her sleepy mind. "Okay… Who the Hell is this? And why are you whispering?"

A sigh came from the other end. " _Malia, its, its me. Its Stiles. And uhh… I'm whisperin' so Lydia doesn't hear._ "

Malia frowned in distaste after finally learning who was calling her so damn late. "And why the Hell are you callin' me at 3:32 in the damn morning? Shouldn't you be off making love with your one true love right now or some shit instead of talkin' to me?"

Thunder could be heard after that but she barely paid it any mind. " _Malia… Come on… I, I miss you._ _I miss bein' able to talk to you. And we're uhh, we're takin' a little break from that right now actually._ "

She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she would have preferred not to know that bit of information thank you very much! "Oh? You miss me huh? And who's fault is that? Cause I know its NOT mine!" Hissed the girl in annoyance and anger.

The wince from him could practically be felt as he let out a noise. " _'Lia, baby, please… PLEASE! Don't be like that. Things aren't what I thought they would be with her. And cause of that I'm startin' to realize what I gave up with you._ " He admitted with a heavy sigh as he continued to whisper to her. It honestly seemed like he and Lydia brought out the worst in each other and he hated it.

"I gave you everything I had to give, Stiles. And then you went and threw it away like it was nothing. Like I was nothing. How can you NOT expect me to be like I am right now? You barely said anything to me or even hugged me after the whole thing with the Ghost Riders was finished and I don't think you know how much that hurt me. I'm sorry things aren't what you thought they would be with her. But as life has taught me, most things are never what we think they will be. And for the record? You've realized things far too late."

" _M-Malia, don't be like that! Please! Just… Just please, give me another chance to make things right with you? We, we don't leave the other behind. Right?_ " Tried the young man in near desperation.

She snorted at that and rubbed at her eyes a little. "Yeah, we don't. But guess what? You already have left me behind. Not once, but twice. Once would have been forgiveable considering I understood why it happened even if I hated it like nothing else. But this? I can't forgive that. And I'm not sure I'll ever be able too."

Hearing that didn't settle too well with Stiles and he would try what he could to make her see reason. Or what he saw as reason in his own head anyway. And despite the fact he couldn't see it, she would shake her head at him. "Stiles! Stop!"

" _But I love you! Just please give me another chance! I swear I'll do my best to never hurt you again if I get this chance!_ "

"Answer's no. I loved you once, Stiles. But what I felt for you grew cold on the highway of Hell that you chose to take in order to get your perfect girl. So no, I won't give you a chance. Not now and probably not ever. So leave me alone and go be with your Strawberry Blonde Genius and never call me again cause I've moved on from you. Or I swear I'll tell her what you've been doing." As this hadn't been the first time he had called her.

" _Ma-_ " Whatever he was about to say was cut off as she hung up the phone and then turned it off so he wouldn't be able to call again.

Dropping it on her night stand, she startled for a moment when a voice behind her spoke up unexpectedly. "Who was that?" Murmured a girl's voice.

Turning to the source, Malia took in the sight of her dark skinned French girlfriend's naked form. Along with the fact that Yvette was looking at her through half opened eyes. Eyes that showed some concern in them. Yvette was someone she had met roughly three weeks ago and had fallen for rather quickly. Just as the girl had done with her as she rather liked her blunt attitude and didn't give a flying crap about the fact she's a Werecoyote. Theo didn't much like her but Malia hardly cared about that. Hell, Yvette didn't like him much either cause she thought he was a bit of a cocky and mouthy asshole. Malia just shook her head at her and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. "Nobody important, babe. Nobody important."

"M'kay…" Came the sleepy but happy response.

One that had trust in it as the girl knew she could trust Malia's words. Malia smiled and wrapped herself up in her girlfriend's eager arms and shared a kiss or two with her. Allowing for contented moans to escape both before returning to their peaceful sleep together. Malia had truly found something unexpected with Yvette and she had no plans on giving that up anytime soon. And saw no reason to ruin that by giving someone who didn't deserve it a second chance. Not when she was so happy to be with someone who truly cared a hundred percent about her and wasn't stuck on someone else.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Angsty enough or did I possibly fail on that?**


End file.
